


Community Moderation

by The_Whelk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fandom, Ficlet, Forum, Gen, Humor, Hunters, Internet, Not everybody saves the world you know, Somepeople just save Hagerstown, Trolls, community moderation, daily life, in-jokes galore, wikis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whelk/pseuds/The_Whelk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean aren't the only hunters in the world of course, and they need a safe place to trade information, get tips, ask questions, and unwind. Really, an internet forum was the only logical choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hear it for the regular guys!

WELCOME TO HUNTER'S WORLD - PLEASE READ OUR FAQ AND WIKI BEFORE POSTING. ALL ADMIN DECISIONS ARE FINAL. DON'T BE A DICK.

RE: POSSIBLE COVEN IN WOODRUE OHIO?  
POSTED BY D&B

D&B: So in response to this post by RogyManwhich, Demian and I did a little poking around when we had to go up near Woodrue to see his Mom. No hex bags or anything like the OP described, but there was a stable time-loop doing some tricky things to perception inside a stone ring located 4 miles northwest off the main road. 

EmeraldOrb: Sounds like a fairy ring. Spooky, but harmless.

Hexxus: Aww man, it's never witches for real

D&B: Enchanted fairy rings aren't enough for you?

Hexxus: Too much sparkly, not enough stabby

RedQueenRace: Added to the wiki. Stay safe out there.

BongZilla69: Fags find a fairy ring I am so fucking surprised.

GREETINGS FROM A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT  
POSTED BY BITEME

BiteMe: BEHOLD ME CREATURES I AM THE TERROR THAT HAUNTS YOUR NIGHTMARES, THE VAMPIRE QUEEN HERSELF. YOU WILL JOIN MY UNHOLY ARMY OF THE NIGHT. WHO DARES TO STOP ME?

D&B: Oh dear.

Squidmore: Who gave the fangirl an invite?

EmeraldOrb: Go home try-hard.

Hexxus: UGh, every freaking year after SuperCon we get one of these. Mods, ban plz?

GarthAdmin: Guys, I'm not going to repeat our rules about responsible community standards and not being dicks again. Vampires are people to.

BongZilla69: Used to be people.

GarthAdmin: Bongzilla69, I think we should take this to e-mail.

RedQueenRace: BiteMe, this is NOT a RP forum. This is a private forum for hunters, by hunters, to discuss the hobby. So if you're hunting vampires, great. If you're a Vampire hunter, that's also great. But if you need to know more about what we do here, please read the FAQ in the wiki.

BongZilla69: Or you know, do the world a favor and kill yourself. That could help.

D&B: for fucks sake

A1 DINER, MAINE  
POSTED BY MARLOWIAN

Marlowian: Heads up, the crew at the A1 Diner in Maine is hip and hunter-friendly. They sell rocksalt rounds and bulk holy water out back. I added them to the "Friends of Ellen" section of the Wiki.

ElsaEnchanted: I love that place! Great food, and now I don't have to leave my crossbow in the car.

Hexxus: You might want to still keep it in, I learned the hard way not to spook the locals with ordinance.

HanJones: They have pie?

GarthAdmin: Please keep the pie jokes to a minimum.

Scady: Speaking of Maine has anyone checked out Smuttynose Island yet? Big murder, remote, mystery.. sounds like a hunt.

ElsaEnchanted: Smuttynose Island is in New Hampshire.

Scady: Whatever, it's spooky. 

GarthAdmin: I'm starting a thread in the POSSIBLE HUNTS sub-section for this, take the conversation there. 

TATTOO QUESTION??  
POSTED BY PREFRONTAL

PreFrontal: So is there a non-awkward way to say to a tattoo guy that both me and my male cousin (I am a dude) need matching anti-posession tattoos?

RedQueenRace: This is a common question, do a search for "tattoo" and you should find an answer, but your profile says you're in San Diego - there's a hunter hip guy at Skull 'N' Bones on Halstead street. He's seen it all, totally cool and does very good work.

PreFrontal: Thanks! Will do.

ALL GIRL SQUAD - NORTHERN CALIFORNIA?  
POSTED BY MAGPIEDEYE

Magpiedeye: Maggie here, looking to "get the band back together" in the San Fransisco region. Looking for mostly other girls, nothing against the guys but I'm interested in supporting women in the hobby.

ElsaEnchanted: SO COOL. I wish there where more visible female hunter groups out there. When I came up it was like Mary and Deanna Campbell and that's it. I'd join in a second if I didn't have Kiddo to look after (and lived on the other side of the country lol).

ItsBritneyBitch: Are you the same Maggie/Magpie that ganked the crossroad demon in Silicon Valley? 

Magpiedeye: The very same. I think I singlehandedly prompted the tech crash.

ItsBritneyBitch: That was an epic kill, if only I wasn't stuck in El Paso....

BongZilla69: An all girl squad? Great maybe one of you can break a heel and die and the others can cry about it.

PreFrontal: What's your problem man?

RedQueenRace: Seriously last warning BongZilla69.

POLL: BEST ROAD FOOD?  
POSTED BY SQUIDMORE

Squidmore: Biggerson's is my fave. They're everywhere! 

ElsaEnchanted: Ugh, their food tastes like ass. I pack my own apple slices and nuts for protein.

Hexxus: I try to hunt on an empty stomach, keeps me hungry and focused

Scady: Hexxus is an inspiration. A terrifying, borderline unstable inspiration.

Hexxus: Aw thanks

RedQueenRace: I live off string cheese and the tears of haters.

D&B: We're dieting together so we don't eat out a lot, but we always share a milkshake after a successful hunt.

ItsBritneyBitch: You two are beyond adorable. I just shove chips in my mouth like a bogmonster.

RorgyManwhich: You can hunt rabbit and squirrel in rural areas, good for downtime. I'll add it to the wiki.

GathAdmin: We should probobly bulk up our survivalist section anyway. 

BONGZILLA69 TOTAL TROLL? HAGERSTOWN, MARYLAND.  
POSTED BY MAGPIEDEYE

Magpiedeye: So I tracked down BongZilla69's IP and did a little recon in the area, turns out he's a troll. Like an actual, literal troll. I think the real Bongzilla69 was a hunter tracking the troll and ended up as bones to make his bread. Troll looks like he's using the guy's cellphone to post. Must be the most fun he's had in a century.

Squidmore: I call dibs. What's the lore say?

Magpiedeye: There is shockingly little lore on non-internet trolls. He's in a storm drain just outside Hagerstown, Maryland. Nocturnal it looks like.

Hexxus: Not under a bridge? NO STANDARDS. 

Squidmore: on it

GarthAdmin: Stop by the safehouse and we can suit you up.

Squidmore: Naw I got this

RorgyManwhich: Dude I'm still in Indiana, wait the fuck up.

RorgyManwhich: Can someone call Squidmore's phone he's not picking up.

GarthAdmin: I'm taking this to private e-mail, this could get hairy.

 

IS A HUNTER ANSWERING QUESTIONS ON REDDIT?  
POSTED BY ELSAENCHANTED

ElsaEnchanted: Cause it sure LOOKS like someone is - eh They Who Shall Not Be Named? - http://www.reddit.com/user/accordingtothelore

RedQueenRace: Oh, oh oh oh. I will get on that.

[Deleted]  
POSTED BY [Deleted]

RedQueenRace: Just a reminder that personal attacks are against site guidelines and will get you banned.

GarthAdmin: Homies, chill. I'll talk to him.

ElsaEnchanted: Garth has spoken

ItsBritneyBitch: All hail Garth

RorgyManwich: Garth got my fucking partner killed!

GarthAdmin: Rorgy, as I have said before, your partner went on a dangerous mission, alone, with little intel after I advised him not to. If you still want to talk about this my line is always open. You have my number. 

RedQueenRace: Have I told you today how much I admire you Garth?

GarthAdmin: ;)

Hexxus: How come GarthAdmin gets to use emoticons? *pouts* 

D&B: Admin mysticism

Leoliz: The night is dark and full of Garth.

BLIND ITEM!  
POSTED BY HANJONES

HanJones: WHICH SO CALLED BROTHER LIKES TO WEAR FUCKING CLOUDS OF HIPPIE-ASS 'ORGANIC' DEODORANT AND STINKS UP THEIR BUNKER LIKE A WOMBAT FART OF MASS DESTRUCTION? 

Hexxus: They Who Shall Not Be Named appears!

ElsaEnchanted: He uses petty sibling bickering!

ItsBritneyBitch: It's super effective!

Scady: OMG going through his comment history NOW.

EmeraldOrb: Have you tried boiling some water with a little white vinegar? That's good for smells.

RedQueenRace: We have talked about this, and I'm closing this up.

-end-


End file.
